Pokemon White Heart and Pokemon Black Soul
by Kenny-chan
Summary: John Morna is a trainer/coordinator who has just moved to Katoia. With the help of his friend Sophie, he just may be able to stop Team Veil. Accepting OCs.
1. Welcome to Katioa!

Pokemon White Heart and Pokemon Black Soul Chapter 1:Welcome to Katoia!

Kile Town, Katoia...  
No p.o.v.

Sophie Tintada waited outside of her mother's lab, waiting for John Morna. Where is he? Sophie thought, looking at her PokeGear. She had shoulder-length blonde hair that had a Pokeball clip in it and blue eyes. Over her blue shirt, she had a pink jacket that stopped just below her chest. She had black pants and red and black shoes. "I am SO sorry!" John Morna said as he ran up to her. He had black hair and a blue headband with a Pokeball on it. He had brown eyes. He had an orange sweatshirt and blue jeans with red and black shoes. "It's about time," Sophie mumbled. "Why were you late, anyways? You were supposed to be here an hour ago," the girl complained. "Well, I didn't expect it to be so cold, OK? I was raised in Hoenn, for crying out loud!" John said. "Whatever. I'm Sophie Tintada, Professer Maria Tintada's daughter. I research Pokemon as an occupation," Sophie said, sticking out her hand. "I'm John Morna, Jason and Sarah Morna's son and Tom Morna's brother. I enter Pokemon Contests and battle as occupations," John said, shaking her hand. "Do you also battle?" Sophie asked. "I was actually hoping to win the Grand festival and Pokemon League." John replied. "Cool. Come on inside," Sophie said, opening the door to the lab. The two walked up to a woman with blonde hair in a pony-tail, blue eyes, a pink dress, white lab coat, and white heels. "Mom, I found him," Sophie said to her mother. "Oh, good," Prof. Tintada said, turning around. "Here you go, you two," she said, handing them each something. "What is it?" John asked. "It's an open Pokedex. That means it's a Pokemon encyclopedia that doesn't have to open," Sophie explained. "Sophie already has her PokeGear, so that just leaves John," Prof. Tintada said, handing John a PokeGear. Sophie's had a black line at the top and bottom, and pink on either side of it; the rest was black. John's had a blue line at the top and the bottom, with black on either side;around the screen was blue and the rest was black. "I have one as well," she said, showing John her's. The professor's had a black line at the top and white on the bottom with black around it,and black around the screen;the rest was white. "Here's a map, Sophie. You can navigate on this journey," Prof. Tintada said, handing Sophie a map. "Thank you," both said before they walked outside. "So, where to first?" John asked. Sophie looked over the map and then looked up. "Well, we could either start by going south on Route 302 and going to Cog City for a Gym, or we could go west to Route 301, then Route 300 and getting to Vole Town, then going west and north on Route 303 to get to Tade City for a Gym. What do you wanna do?" she said. "Hm, where are they exactly?" John asked. "Cog City is by the ocean, and Tade City is by Victory Pass, which is a body of water," Sophie responded. "What kinds of Gyms?" "Tade City is water and Cog City is grass." "Hm, let's go with Tade City. That OK with you?" John said. "Yeah. So, that means we're going west." Sophie turned to the right direction and they started off on their journey. 


	2. Meet Tade City Leader! Taya!

Pokemon White Heart and Pokemon Black Soul Chapter 2:Meet Tade city Leader! Taya!

Tade City...  
John's p.o.v.

Sophie and I walked into the big city and we stopped. "This place is amazing!" I said as I marveled at it.  
"Yeah. Let's hit the beach first. That'll be a great training spot," Sophie said.

At the beach...  
No p.o.v.

"You guys must be new. That spot's reserved," a girl said. Sophie and John looked up at her and nodded. "I can show you another good spot."  
"Thanks," Sophie said. She and John grabbed their things and followed the girl. "I'm Taya. Who are you?" "Sophie and John," Sophie said. "Are you challenging the gym?" "Yes, I am," John said. "Then you'd best be prepared. I hear she's really good," Taya said. "She?" John said. "Yeah. All of the Gym Leaders and Elite Four are girls." "Why?" "Katoia respects it's women much more than it's men. Here in Katoia, there are few good male trainers. So that's why girls are more respected," Sophie explained.  
"Well, I'll see you later!" Taya said, jogging away.

Tade Gym...  
Sophie's p.o.v.

John and I walked into the gym and he blew through each of the gym trainers. We finally made it to the leader, and when we did, John froze. "TAYA?" 


	3. Gym battle! VS Taya!

Pokemon White Heart and Pokemon Black Soul Chapter 3:Gym battle! VS Taya!

Tade City Gym.  
No p.o.v.

Sophie and John stood before the Tade City Gym leader with looks of shock.

"You're the Gym Leader?!" John shouted.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Taya asked.

"She's the Gym Leader!" John exclaimed at Sophie.

"John, I live in Katoia. I know that she's the Gym Leader," Sophie said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Whatever. Taya, I challenge you to a battle!" John pointed up at Taya.

"OK." Taya jumped down from the platform and looked at the ref.

"This will be a two-on-two battle! The first trainer who knocks out the other's first, wins!" the said.

"You go first, John," Taya smirked.

"OK. Go, Mega!" The shiny Maganium stood on John's side of the feild.

"Go, Feraligatr!" Taya exclaimed as the big jaws pokemon came out.

"Be careful, John! Feraligatr can learn ice-type moves, and Mega's weak against those!" Sophie warned.

"I know what I'm doing, Sophie!" John yelled.

"Well, if you know what you're doing, then I'm leaving!" Sophie yelled with more volume.

"Fine by me!"

Sophie walked out of the gym and John suddenly felt bad.

"Sophie, wait!" he called.

"John, we're still in the middle of a battle!" Taya caught John's attention and, turning away from the door, he turned back to the battle.

In the battle.  
John's p.o.v.

"Feraligatr, Ice Fang!" Taya commanded as the pokemon bit Mega.

"Mega is unable to battle!" the ref called.

"Mega, return! Go, Feon!" I sent out the Leafeon. I tried to keep my head in the battle, but I couldn't help thinking about how upset I'd made Sophie.

"Feon, Leaf Blade!" Mega had taken down half of Feraligatr's HP, so this should bring it down some more.

"Follow up with Razor Leaf!"

"Feraligatr is unable to battle!"

"You battled well, Feraligatr. Now take a rest." Taya returned her pokemon and looked at me.

"Well done. Very few ever make it past that one. But I still have one more. Go, Lumineon!" Taya said.

"Start with Silver Wind!"

"Dodge, then take in sunlight!"

"Gust!"

"Solarbeam!"

"Lumineon is unable to battle! John is the winner!"

"Yes!"

Later.  
Sophie's p.o.v.

"I see that you won the badge. Good job." I congradulated John.

"Thanks." He smiled at me and I looked away.

"I got rooms reserved for us at a Pokemon Center, so let's go," I said.

"OK."

5 minutes later...

"Hey Sophie, why are you being so quiet?" John wondered.

"i don't know." I answered too quickly.

"Ow!" someone exclaimed.

"Are you OK?" John asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." The girl had fair skin, brown hair that reached her shoulders, and emerald eyes.

"You sure you're OK?" John looked really concerned about this girl that he didn't even know.

For one second, I was actually jealous.

Why are you jealous?! It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything...

But you want him to be.

I do not!

Both of you, SHUT UP!

"John, I'm going to the Pokemon Center," I told him.

"Wait for me," he said. He turned to look at me and I froze. He was looking at me like he WAS my boyfriend.

"Well hurry up," I mumbled.

"Sure you can walk?"

"Yeah. My name's Jenina. Your's?"

"Sophie."

"John."

"Cool. Let's register each other, OK?"

We registered each other and then Jenina kept walking and John and I continued on to the Pokemon Center. 


	4. Strange behavior! Sophie's secret!

Pokemon White Heart and Pokemon Black Soul Chapter 4:Strange Behavior! Sophie's Secret?!

Route 305 Pokemon Center.  
No p.o.v.

Sophie sat in her room talking on her PokeGear.

"Have you spotted them yet?" Prof. Tintada asked.

"No, Mom, I haven't. If I did, they'd be gone," Sophie answered.

"I see. Remember, Sophie, you have to keep them from getting-" Prof. Tintada started.

"Sorry! Gotta go!" Sophie said.

"Sophie-!" Prof. Tintada started to complain.

"John's coming!" Sophie hissed.

"Oh! He can't find out," Prof. Tintada agreed.

"Bye." Sophie hung up and John walked into the room.

"Whatcha doing?" John asked.

"Nothing," Sophie responded.

"Who were you talking to?" John wondered.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't talking to anyone," Sophie said a-matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you were. I saw you," John argued.

"You're seeing things. I wasn't talking to anyone," Sophie told him.

"You're lying, I know it," John said, getting in Sophie's face.

"I am not, you just need your eyes checked!" Sophie shouted, getting in John's face.

"But-" John started.

"And even if I was, would that be any of YOUR business?! If I want to make a private call, then I will! So there!" Sophie screamed.

"Sophie, quiet down before you wake the other people up," John pleaded.

"Well, TOO BAD! You are so NOSY! I call ONE person, and suddenly you think that it's your business! You weren't the caller, and you weren't the one who got the call!" Sophie screamed, louder now.

Someone knocked one the door of Sophie's rented room and she answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Is everything OK in there? I heard shouting," a younger girl said.

"Um, yeah. Everything's fine," Sophie answered. The girl nodded. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"You look like someone I knew before... Must must be a mistake." The girl shrugged.

"My name is Alex Cesarini. And you are?" Alex asked.

"Sophie Tintada."

"John Morna."

"Sophie and John. OK. How 'bout we register each other?" After they registered each other, Alex waved good-bye and walked away.

"John, please get out," Sophie said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Oh." John blushed. "OK. G'night."

"Good night."

Stupid John, Sophie thought as she changed into her pajamas. She sighed. Why are all boys so stupid? Well, except for Lunick, Keith, and Brendan. Those three are so awsome. Sophie's eyes sparkled as she thought about the three boys. She yawned and crawled into bed.

Why am I so tired? I was so full of energy...her thoughts trailed off and she drifted into sleep.

Sophie's dream.  
Sophie's p.o.v.

"Run, John!" I screamed. But I knew he couldn't. Because the boss of Team Veil had lent her Umbreon to one of the admins. Umbreon had pinned John down and was about to use Hyper Beam. I was pinned down, too, but I wasn't in danger. They just had to stop me from getting John. The Team Veil Admin laughed maniacally.

...

"JOHN!" I screamed. I sat up in the bed and looked around.

The Pokemon Center. I was at the Pokemon Center. With the pink walls, the blue carpet and a security system. I was safe, and so was John.

I got out of bed, showered, got dressed, and got ready for the day. I walked out of the room and knocked on John's door. He was ready, but his eyes were full of sleep.

I was immediatly worried about the 16 year old. My mom considered me a 'dream psycic', a rare form of a psycic. And that dream felt so real.

I was positive it was a vision.

I knew one thing was for certain:I was going to do everything in my power to prevent Team Veil from taking John and awakening Darkrai.

Food place.  
No p.o.v.

An 11 year old girl with aurburn hair and brown eyes watched as John and Sophie sat down. The girl was wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt, blue jeans, black boots, a choker neacklace, a good luck ring on her left pinkey, and sunglasses on top of her head. She looked at John's bag and smiled when she saw the Wave Badge (suckish name).

"Um, excuse me," the girl started, walking up to the pair, "but, did you beat Taya of Tade City?" she inquired (yay for words I learned at school!).

"Uh, yeah," John responded.

"That is so AWSOME! She's so hard to beat!" the girl exclaimed.

"Not really," John said.

"John! You should be thanking her! The Katoia Champion just complimented you!" Sophie complained. The girl giggled.

"Kendall, I am HONERED to meet you!" Sophie said, smiling at her idol, who was YOUNGER than her, by the way.

"So his name is John," Kendall said, pointing at the black-haired trainer/co-ordinator, "and you are?"

"Sophie Tintada, Marie Tintada's daughter."

"Ah, Prof. Tintada. She's so nice."

"Um, Kendall, may I please register you in my PokeGear?" Sophie asked shyly. Whick was out of character for her.

Kendall smiled and nodded. "You both can."

"Oh, thank you!"

"Well, I have to be going now. My mentor, Ms. Cynthia of Sinnoh, is here for only a short amount of time. Good-bye!" Kendall walked away from the two and left.

"You sure look up to her," John commented.

"I look up to her, two Rangers named Lunick and Keith, and a trainer in Hoenn named Brendan."

"I see."

Yeah, that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it took so long! School's really been a pain... 


	5. Secret Revealed!

Pokemon White Heart and Pokemon Black Soul Chapter 5:Secret revealed!

Route 305 Pokemon Center.  
My rented room.  
John's p.o.v.

I sat on the bed, waiting for Sophie to finish packing up. I got up and walked over to the computer that that the PKMN CNTR had provided. I went on google and looked up the three guys that Sophie looked up to. Let's see...might as well start with Luncik. OK, I see, hm, that's interesting. OK, Keith next. Yeah, yeah, OK. Last, Brendan. Whoa he's Prof. Birch's son?! No wonder she looks up to him. Even though I already met her, might as well look up Kendall.

And the 11 year old that I had met earlier that day showed up on the screen. Hometown is Twinleaf Town,Sinnoh? She lives in Kalf City? I didn't see that coming.

As if she knew I were reading about her, Kendall called.

"Hello?" I said.

"John? It's Kendall," The younger girl sounded worried.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Are you and Sophie in Vole Town yet?"

"No."

"OK, that's good. Don't go there."

"Why? If I don't go there, I won't be able to get my second badge!"

"Have you heard about Team Ve-" Sophie broke off Kendall's question by running into the room and hanging up.

"Hey! Sophie! What's wrong?"

"You can't hear what she was about to say!" Sophie explained.

"How come?"

Sophie bit her bottom lip before answering. "Mom'll probably kill me but...I wanted to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"About Team Veil."

"Who?"

"An evil organization that has recently risen in Katoia. You see, there is a shrine called Reasp Pillar at the top oh Mt. Ehllo. That shrine is where Darkrai sleeps. There was a legend." Sophie stopped.

"Well?" I pressed.

"The legend said that 10,000 years ago, Darkrai tried to swallow the world in darkness. A hero named Johnathon stopped Darkrai. Darkrai swore that it would awaken. Johnathon called it a bluff. Darkrai said that the to awaken him, a drop of Johnathon's decendant's blood would have to touch Katoia's sacred Black Gem, and then to continue to awaken Darkrai, the decendant would be sacrificed."

"And?"

"John, do you know why I had to assist you as you traveled through Katoia?"

"Yeah. To teach me about Pokemon."

"No. It was to PROTECT you. John, you're the decendant of Johnathon. The one who was said to awaken Darkrai."

My eyes widened. "What is Team Veil's goal?"

"To awaken Darkrai and swallow the world in darkness. That's why I have to protect you. So they can't acheive this goal."

"It won't come true."

"John, I'm a dream psycic. That means that I have psycic visions in my sleep. I barely remember having them until I see the scene. The vision has to be very powerful for me to remember it. John, I had a vision, a very strong one. We were at Reasp Pillar. I saw your blood on the Black Gem. I saw you...being killed. Actually, I saw you about to be killed." Sophie stopped and looked at me.

She sat down next to me on my bed.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be the one to end the world of light," I said as tears rolled down my face. Sophie did something that made me blush like crazy.

She wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder. It was a few moments later that I realized she was crying, too.

"I won't let them take you. I promise. You'll be safe," she vowed. Then she did something that made my heart nearly explode.

She pulled away and then gently kissed me. My eyes widened. When she pulled away, she was smiling shyly.

"I promise," she whispered. I stared at her in bewilderment.

"How long?" I asked.

"Since we started our journey.

That long. She had liked me that long.

"John, do you not feel that way about me?" she asked.

"I-" I couldn't find the words.

Sophie pulled out of my grasp and walked to the door.

"Just forget it," she snapped. I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Sophie, I-"

"I SAID FORGET IT!" I heard her door slam.

"What have I done?" I asked myself.

Yes, that's that. 


	6. Meet Team Veil! Admin Rebecca!

Pokemon White Heart and Pokemon Black Soul Chapter 6:Meet Team Veil! Admin Rebecca!

Vole Town.  
Sophie's p.o.v.

John and I walked into the small town and stopped to stare. At the back of the town, there was a large building.

"Was that there before?" John asked.

"No," I answered. I was still barely talking to him. At the Pokemon Center on Route 305, I had told John how I felt. He hadn't said anything.

"You two! I thought I told you not to come here!" someone said. We turned and saw Champion Kendall walking toward us, he aurburn bangs barely in her eyes.

"We had to come here," John said. Kendall sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Can you explain that building?" I questioned her, pointing at the large out-of-place building.

Kendall's brown eyes darkened. "That is Team Veil's hideout."

John and I gasped.

"Why would they pick such a small town?" John wondered out loud.

"Why would I know?!" Kendall snapped.

"You aren't like yourself," John commented. My eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"Would you like to battle?" Kendall asked, a smirk reaching her lips.

I stopped John.

"Who are you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm Kendall."

"No, you aren't. Kendall never challenges people. She ACCEPTS challenges."

"I changed."

"Plus, Kendall has milk chocolate eyes. Your eyes are dark chocolate."

"Crap. Well, then I suppose I should introduce myself." The girl pulled off her disguise and John covered his eyes.

The girl had on a white shirt under her black dress, black boots, blue eyes, and black hair pulled back in a pony-tail.

"My name is Rebecca! I am one of Team Veil's admins!" she announced. Rebecca turned to John.

"Do you accept my challenge?"

I stepped in front of John.

"Actually, you'll be battling ME."

"Whatever. As long as I battle ONE of you. Go, Houndour!" The dark Pokemon stood in front of Rebecca.

"Go, Oh!" My legendary Pokemon floated above me.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge! Then fly up high!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge! The Fly!"

"Houndor!"

"Follow up with Sacred Fire! Then finish with Sky Attack!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"You lose Rebecca!" I declared.

"Crap!"

"Rebecca, where is Kendall?!" John demanded. Uh-oh. John exploded.

"I'm not sure. My boss, Ms. Maria, keeps moving her." After that, Rebecca fainted. John and I set her down by a tree.

I looked back at Rebecca. She was half-awake.

"Shouldn't we take her to a Pokemon Center or something?" John asked, worry in his voice.

That was SO him.

Someone was trying to killing us, and he was concerned about them.

"No. When she wakes up, she'll go tell her boss. C'mon. We have to get to Cog City. That's where the next Gym is." John and I turned away from Rebecca and stared south to Route 304. 


	7. Cog City! Crush on John?

Pokemon White Heart and Pokemon Black Soul Chapter 7:Cog City! Crush on John?

Cog City.  
John's p.o.v.

"Finally!" Sophie said as we got to Cog City. She ran up to a telephone pole and started hugging it.

"People! Buildings! PEOPLE!" she exclaimed happily. She was more of a city person. Sophie had started talking to me again, thankfully.

"Ooooooo, Taya was right! You ARE pretty cute!" Sophie stopped hugging the telephone pole and we turned to see a girl that looked like she was 13 running towards us.

She tackled me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Please get off."

...

"Please."

...

"GET OFF PLEASE!"

...

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF HIM!" Suddenly, the girl was off of me and Sophie and her were wrestling. While they continued that, my PokeGear rang and I answered.

"Hello?"

"I'm guessing that you and Sophie have met Carrie," Taya said.

"The blonde girl with green eyes that looks like she's 13?"

"That's Carrie."

"That's nice. Who is she?"

"The Cog City Gym Leader."

"Are you serious?! How am I supposed to battle if the person I'm battling won't let go of me?!"

"You're going to have to find that out yourself. Sorry!"

"S'okay. Gotta go."

"Bye."

"Sophie, please don't pull her hair!"

Later.  
Pokemon Center.  
Sophie's p.o.v.

John, Carrie, and I sat in an orange PKMN CNTR waiting for treatment.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go out with someone younger than me."

"She's younger than you!"

"By a few months."

"Still!"

"There is a difference."

"Oh?"

"You are three years younger than me. She is three months younger than me."

"JUST DROP IT!"

"Fine."

"Carrie, could you say you have a crush on John?" I asked.

"Yep."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll see you at the Gym!"

Cog City Gym.  
Carrie's p.o.v.

"Welcome, John and Sophie!" I said.

"Hello," they responded.

"This will be a one-on-one battle! I will go first! Go, Meganium!"

"Fine. Go, Phlosion!"

"Megainum, Body Slam!"

"Phlosion, go underground!"

"Take in sunlight!"

"Use a Flem Wheeled Dig!"

"Meganium is unable to battle! John is the winner!"

"That was onw of the most boring battles of all time! Yay for my laziness!" the author cheered.

"I'm sorry about her. She's suffering from baka-ness," her friend started to pull her away as she spoke.

"Ya mean like Ash?"

"Yes."

"Cool!" After they left, we all sweatdropped.

"Well, I guess this is your's," I said, handing John the Leaf Badge.

"Thanks. We'll see ya later!" John said as they walked away.

"Ooooooo, Taya was right! You ARE cute!" I exclaimed, attacking yet another random person I had never heard of.

GO SOPHIE! KICK HER-! 


	8. Pokemon contest!

Pokemon White Heart and Pokemon Black Soul Chapter 8:Pokemon Contest!

Nreeg Town.  
No p.o.v.

John and Sophie continued to look around for the contest hall in Nreeg Town.

"Where is it?!" Sophie complained.

"Oh! There! Sophie! There it is! Right over there!" John pointed at the building.

"It took us long enough!" Sophie said.

John registered in the contest and he and Sophie parted: Sophie to the stands and John backstage.

"Hello! And welcome to Katoia's first Pokemon Contest of 2010! I'm your MC, Michelle! And these are our judges! The Pokemon Contest Chairman, Mr. Contesta! The Pokemon Fan Club President, Mr. Sukizo! And Nreeg Town's own Nurse Joy!" Michelle said. "Our first contestant is John of Sootopolis City!"

John ran out onto the stage and threw Mega's Pokeball.

"Start with Magical Leaf!"

"Stop to leaves with Vine WHip and take in sunlight!"

"Unleash the Solar Beam while spinning!" The spiral Solarbeam destroyed the leaves and sparkles rained on the crowd.

"Now to our judges!"

"All of those Grass-type moves put into one display...simply amazing."

"Remarkable!"

"What a wounderful performance.

Final Round.  
One minute left on the clock.  
1/4 of points left for each.  
John's p.o.v.

"Gator, spin to dodge and then use Ice Beam!" I commanded.

C'mon, I thought as I watched the clock tick down it's last seconds.

"And th winner of the Nreeg Town Pokemon Contest is...John of Sootopolis City!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Way to go, Gator!" I said to my Feraligatr. She grinned in response.

"John! That was awsome!" Sophie said.

"Thanks, Sophie," I thanked her.

"Here is your ribbon, John," Mr. Contesta said, handing me the ribbon.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I looked at it.

"So, that leaves 6 badges and 4 ribbons," Sophie informed me.

"So that's 10 competitions in all," I sighed.

"C'mon John, if you're a ngative Nick you won't be able to win any of 'em!" Sophie complained. 


	9. Sophie's twin! Meet White!

Pokemon White Heart and Pokemon Black Soul Chapter 9: Sophie's twin! Meet White!

LOL yays! It's my dream come true! Me and my two OCs in one story! YAY!

Route 306.  
John's p.o.v.

Sophie and I sat down at the campsite we had made.

"I'm gonna go do some research of the area," Sophie said, standing up and walking away.

A few moments later, she came back into the clearing, completly ignoring me.

"I knew you were oblivious, but I didn't know you were that oblivious," I commented, walking over to her. Suddenly I realized that Sophie was now wearing a Ranger outfit.

Sophie turned to look at me with a confused expression.

"Can I help you?" Her voice had changed in the course of two minutes? That's weird. When she left, her voice sounded like a normal girl's voice, now it sounded sugar-sweet.

"It's me, John. Remember? The person you're TRAVELING with?"

"I don't know a John."

"You can cut the act, Sophie I know it's you."

"Who's Sophie?"

"Nice try."

"For what?"

"See if you remember me after this..." I pressed my lips firmly to her's. She immediatly pulled away and shivered.

"I don't even know you!"

"Sophie, you can cut the act already."

"WHO IS SOPHIE?!"

Suddenly my head hurt.

"Owwww, who did that?"

"That would be me," a Ranger with red hair said. His red-brown eyes narrowed.

"Now, care to tell me why you were kissing my girlfriend?" As if on cue, the girl grabbed the boy's arm and hid behind him.

"What's her name?"

"Answer my question, please."

"I thought she was someone else, OK? Now, what is her name?"

"My name is White Calman. This is my boyfriend, Keith." (LOL, I'm too lazy to give hima last name. XD)

"I see. I'm John Morna." I smiled at White but she hid behind Keith.

"I think I went in circle..." I heard Sophie say.

"Sophie!" I exclaimed.

"Why are you so happy to see me? I was gone for 5 minutes...Hey! You look just like me!" Sophie pointed at White.

"Please stop that. It's very embarrassing."

"Oh. Dear. Arceus. Keith. Is. Standing. Right. In. Front. Of. Me." White got in front of Keith.

"Excuse me, but I don't prefer to see you drooling over my boyfriend. Solana doesn't like drooling over her boyfriend, Lunick. May doesn't like you drooling over her's, Brendan."

"Aw man. They're all taken," Sophie pouted.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but White and I have to be going now. Good-bye." Keith and White dissapeared into the bushes.

"Now, my life is complete," Sophie sighed.

"Because you met a Ranger."

"Not JUST a Ranger. But a Top Ranger."

"OK, so because you met a Top Ranger."

"Not JUST a Top Ranger, but Keith."

"You are such a boy obssesser."

"I know that."

Sorry that they're so short. I kind of run out of ideas. 


	10. Ramay City! Contest number two!

Pokemon White Heart and Pokemon Black Soul Chapter 10:Ramay City! Contest number two!

Ramay City.  
Contest Hall.  
Sophie's p.o.v.

"Terra, go!" John said.

"Start with Leaf Storm! The follow up with Frenzy Plant!"

The judges gave him good reviews.

"And the contestants going to round two are..." Michelle trailed off and looked up at the screen. Eleven faces showed up.

Finally, John's face appeared.

Round two...

John immediatly won his battle. So did the other five. John immediatly beat the third contestant. The other two won immedialy as well. John had a little trouble with his last battle in round two.

"Earthquake!"

"Dodge!"

"Earthquake!"

"Dodge!"

"Too late!" John finally beat the other contestant and moved onto round 3.

Round three...

"Go, Feon!"

"Go, Glaceon!"

"Hyper Beam!"

"Do the same!"

"Razor Leaf!"

"Iron tail!"

"Take in sunlight!"

"Iron tail!"

"Solarbeam!"

"Ice beam!"

"Dodge! Then use Hyper Beam!"

"Glaceon is unable to battle! John is the victor!"

"You #$%$%#$%$$%%$#$%%!"

"Wow. That is ALOT of swear words."

"Sophie! I did it! Sophie, I-" But she was gone. 


	11. Author's Note 1

Pokemon White Heart and Pokemon Black Soul Author's note 1

Dear readers and reviewers of WHBS,

Writing this story has been wounderful. Thank you for all of your criticism, support, and reviews.

Also, thank you for putting up with my insanity.

Pokemon White Heart and Pokemon Black Soul have been my main story priority, and I would like to continue Pokemon Pearl:Neo Team Galactic and start a Pokemon Ranger story.

But, I cannot work on more than one project at once;my brain is weird that way.

So, I will be taking a break from WHBS and will be working on the other two. Please read and review.

I'm sorry if you are dying to see what happens next in the story.

-WhiteCalman 


	12. Kendall! Missing?

Sorry it took so long....Wanted to play HeartGold....

Ramay City John's POV

"Sophie?!" I shouted. "Sophie, where are you?!" I saw a guy walking around, looking around himself every so often. "Hey!" I called out. He turned and then ran ran when he saw me. I cursed under my breath and then started to chase after him. "Wait!" I called. I ran into someone and fell down. After getting up, I rubbed my head and looked down.

"Ow. I'm sorry," the girl appoligized. "John!" she exclaimed.

"Alex?!" I gasped. Alex stood up and brushed her clothes. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I just kind of wandered here. Why were you chasing that guy anyways?" she wondered.

"Well, I won the contest and turned to tell Sophie, but she wasn't there. Then I walked around asking people if they had seen her, and everyone said no. Then I saw that guy and when I called out to him, he turned and ran!" I explained. Alex grabbed my arms.

"Stay away from that guy, John!" she hissed in my ear. "He's a member of Team Veil!" My insides froze and I swallowed.

"I have to be going now, but I want you to know something," Alex said, releasing my arms. "Kendall escaped from Team Veil and is no longer here in Katoia. She's moved to Johto, but no one knows why." Alex paused. "We know that she's there, but she's always moving around, so we can't pinpoint her location. We've been trying to come up with theories as to why she would leave, and the only one we can come up with is that she's trying to escape from Team Veil. That's all the information I have, and I'm sorry that it's not very much. I gotta go now. Bye!" After that, she ran off, leaving me to find Sophie on my own.

3 to 4 hours later

I continued to walk around inside of the contest hall looking for Sophie, but to no avail. I'd already snapped at 5 workers that had asked me leave, since it had closed. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to snap at them. I opened my mouth but quickly closed it when I saw who was standing there. "Sophie!" I exclaimed, hugging her.  
She pulled out of my grip, and pushed me away. "Are you quite raedy to leave yet?" she asked impatiently.

"Where were you?!" I snapped.

"Getting popcorn. Then when I came back to the stage, you were gone. I've been looking for you for hours. Now, come on. We have to get to Amry City." She tapped her foot impatiently. I smiled. "Oh, come on. It can't take that long."

"Oh, yes it can," Sophie disagreed. "We have to Surf over a lake and down a long and narrow river."

"Exactly. It can't take too long," I replied.

Sophie cocked an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

Later

"I can't believe we've been Surfing for 3 hours," I said as Sophie and I continued to Surf through the lake and down the river. A Goldeen attacked and I sent out Mega. "Magical leaf, " I commanded. The Goldeen fainted and Sophie and I continued. "Is it any further?" I asked. "No," Sophie answered. I sighed and looked ahead. About an hour later, we reached land. "It took long enough," I grumbled.

Sophie looked at me and shook her head. "What?" I demanded. "You make it seem like we were out there for 6 hours," she said. "And?" I pressed. "We were only Surfing for about 3 hours and 30 minutes," she giggled.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't keep track of time like a certain someone does," I replied. Sophie crossed her arms and walked on ahead. I caught up eith her and kept her pace easy. "Hey, I ran into Alex while I was looking for you," I informed her. "And?" she asked. "She said that Kendall went to Johto and they don't know why," I answered. I expected her to say more, but her mouth formed a straight line. "Hey, is something wrong?" I wondered. "No," Sophie responded quickly. "Are you-"

"I'm fine!" she snapped. She saw the hurt look on my face and frowned. "I'm sorry. Johto's a touchy subject for me," she appoligized. I was about to ask questions, but decided it was best not to.

We were about half-way through Route 308 when Sophie stopped. "What?" I questioned. As soon as I said that, I heard a girl's voice say, "Bind!" Then something appeared out of the forest-and wrapped it's long tail around my neck! 


End file.
